thelementsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Elements: Chapter 1
Prolgue "You will never take over this kingdom!" Queen Patra said, defending herself from the blows from the sword. "You are a fool to think that!" Lord Servo hissed, swinging the sword. They were fighting, and got closer and closer towards the Mother Crystal. Queen Patra tripped and fell on the crystal. "My prize!" Lord Servo exclaimed. "Never! Sunshine Shield!" Queen Patra yelled, protecting herself and the crystal with a yellow sheild. Lord Servo punched the sheild but stepped back in pain. "That sheild! Ouch!" Lord Servo blew on his burning hand. He then picked up his sword and struck against the sheild. The sheild shattered, leaving Queen Patra and the Mother Crystal endanger. Lord Servo smirked and shoved Queen Patra out of the way. He then got ready to take the crystal until a girl with pale blonde pigtails interveened. "Never!" the girl shouted. "Green Vines!" The green vines tangeled Lord Servo. "Kaylin shatter the crystal and send it down to Earth." Queen Patra breathed. "Why shatter the crystal?" Kaylin gasped. "It will be difficult for Lord Servo to take over this kingdom." Queen Patra explained. "Go down to Earth and take Bramble with you." "I can hear your plans." Lord Servo growled. "Not any more! Sleepy Chamomile!" Kaylin said, and she snapped her fingers placing Lord Servo into deep sleep. "Fairies are out on Earth, find them, and rescue the Mother Crystal." Queen Patra staggered to the doors of the castle. Kayline looked at her outfit then looked in the mirror where she saw a weasel with a blue ribbon tied to it, and a white and pink kitten and rabbit mixed creature. '' Plot ''My name is Holly, I am in eigth grade, currently attending Nilla Middle School. I don't have any real talents, but everyone says I am able to cheer up anybody. I am not the smartest, talented and atheletic girl but doesn't trying count? "WHAT?!? IMPOSSIBLE!!!!" Holly screeched. Everyone around her stared at her. "I actually studied, and this is what I get?!?" "How bad can the test be?" Coral asked, neatly folding her test paper. She glanced over and saw the big red D- on Holly's paper. "Oh..." "I honestly did." Holly complained. "Hmm... maybe you should've had done the test then drawing fairy wings!" Coral pointed out. All over Holly's paper was wings of fairies. "So, I was bored!" Holly sighed. "Hey you girls!" Marie greeted, Bracken, her twin brother, following. "Bracken! You are back!" Holly smiled. "Ya, I was out with the flu for awhile." Bracken said. "That's what he always says, I haven't seen him much at home." Marie said. Holly couldn't tell if she was joking or not. "So what did you guys get on the incredibly hard Algebra test?" Coral asked. "I got an A+ as usual!" Marie said, holding out her perfect paper. "How about you,, Bracken?" Coral asked. "Surprisingly..." Bracken started, trying to get the test out of his bag. Holly held her breath, she didn't want to be the only one with a bad score. "An A-" "How about you two?" Marie asked. "A B+." Coral said. "Ever since I started training to be on Varsity Swim for high school, I haven't had much time to study." "I uh... got uhm..." Holly started. She glanced up at the clock, only one minute before school was over, and she didn't have to reveal her bad grade. "Spit it out." Marie impatiently said. "It can't be that bad, this test wasn't that hard." Bracken smiled. His amber eyes sparkeled. "Well, this test wasn't my best test." Holly slowly said, only thirty seconds until class was up. "Just say it!" Coral tapped Holly on the shoulder. "Come on." Marie pestered. Only fifteen more seconds. "So, what are you guys doing this weekend?" Holly switched the subject. "Just tell me your grade!!!" Marie screamed shaking Holly's shoulders. The bell then rang, and Holly took off, leaving her paper on her desk. "So this is what the genius gets." Marie sighed, picking up Holly's abandoned paper. "She's just really upset." Coral said. Bracken looked up and went after Holly. Holly stormed off, why did she have to be unsmart? How come she wasn't the perfect child? "Hey Holly!" It was Penny, another of Holly's friend. "Hey Penny!" Holly greeted. "How are you? What did you get on that Algebra test?" Penny asked. Of course, why is everyone asking Holly what she has gotten. "I am good! My question is what did you get?" Holly asked. Penny wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, so Holly wasn't expecting a good grade. "Well since my mom threaten she would cut off my modeling if I didn't keep my grades up, I studied so hard and I got an A!" Penny squealed. Holly was in shock. She then walked away. "Wait, Holly! Where are you going?" Bracken ran past Penny, and she gripped Bracken's arm. "Ow, that burns!" Bracken hissed. "What do you, well whatever1 Whats up with Holly?" Penny asked. "I don't know, thats why I am chasing her!" Bracken then ran off went after Holly. Bracken finally caught up with Holly, Holly sat on the fountain and was saddened. "Hey Holly, whats wrong?" "Everything Bracken!" Holly said, she felt her tears getting heavy. Bracken sat next to her. "Well, there has to be something thats right." Bracken said. "Well its not fair. Coral is an amazing athlete, Penny has a set career, modeling and acting, and Marie is smart. I have no talents, and I am not smart." Holly cried, her tears started coming down. "It's okay, you are on track right? And you excel in writing, and you like drawing pictures, and you are beautiful." Bracken said, but realized what he said. But Holly must've not noticed. "It doesn't matter, I just wish I could be like a superhero or something." She wiped her tears. "I'm going to go home, see ya!" "Wait, since we live kind of close together, I'll walk you home." Bracken stood up. "Okay." Holly smiled. They both walked through the forest, until they heard a big crash that shook the Earth. "What was that?" "Oh shoot, I forgot something at school!" Bracken suddenly said. Holly looked at him in confusion. "Uh, but what about the walk?" Holly asked. "Bye!" Bracken was gone. "Wait come back!" Holly said. She hated being alone. Holly sprinted after Bracken. She was then stopped by a weasel with a blue ribbon around it and a kitten, or was it a rabbit animal thing. "I think she is one of them." the kitten rabbit thing said. "You can talk!" Holly exclaimed. "And you are cute!" "Holly! The world is in danger!" the weasle said. "And so are you!" Holly said. "I'm Rose." the kitten rabbit thing said. "I'm Bramble." the weasel also introduced himself. "And you are a fairy." Rose pointed out. "And you are still cute!" Holly said, ignoring Rose. "YOU ARE A FAIRY!" Rose shrieked, shaking Holly. "I am." Holly said. "Here, use this to transform!" Bramble said, giving Holly a staff with a pink ribbon tied to it. "What?" Holly asked. "Say 'Ribbon Power, Transform'" Rose instructed. "Why would I transform if there is no trouble here." Holly asked. Just then she felt a surge of negative energy, that nearly swept her off her feet. "Did you feel that?" Bramble asked. "Yes I did." Rose murmmered. "It's coming closer." The sky above turned gray, and Holly gripped the staff. "Ribbon power Transform!" Category:The Elements Category:Season 1